Bora Bora Gateway
by Gaellicious89
Summary: The year was particularly difficult for Gabriela Dawson and Matthew Casey. Of numerous tensions, repulsed feelings, difficult times but love is always there, and is always stronger than anything. Matt wants to show to Gabby that she is the only woman for him and reserves to her an unforgettable surprise.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Wow it's been a really long time! I'm so sorry for not having updated any of my others stories, but I was just enjoying life, digital detox and free time! So here we are a new little story, probably only a one-shot about our favorite couple Dawsey! It's summer time, so I thought about a holyday's theme but with surprises!

I really hope you'll like this story and I won't disappoint you.

I apologize for some grammatical errors or conjugations, I do my best.

Hope you'll like this story and have a good read!

Gaëlle

Summary: The year was particularly difficult for Gabriela Dawson and Matthew Casey. Of numerous tensions, repulsed feelings, difficult times but love is always there, and is always stronger than anything. Matt wants to show to Gabby that she is the only woman for him and reserves to her an unforgettable surprise.

* * *

 _The Firehouse_

 **MATT'S POV**

I'm sitting on my desk doing paperwork, but my mind is already on holidays. Summer holidays are in two weeks for Gabby and I and that's all I have in my mind. This year was crazy for both us, it was hard. We have had a lot of pressure on us, professionally and personally. After a little break, we have managed to save our relationship and give us another chance, but I can feel it's not the same as before. The nomination of Gabby as a candidate on Truck 81 has started everything and the last 9 months were awful. We cannot talk anymore without arguing; we didn't have as much intimacy as before and the work took the biggest place of our lives instead of our relationship. We're back together for three full months now, we both have made efforts but something is still missing. The passion is still missing.

I'm interrupted in my thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I shout to the person on the other side of the door.

"Hey, what's up?" Severide asks me, jumping on my bed.

"Nothing… Just some paperwork! It's really exciting, isn't it?!" I say, unmotivated.

"Are you ok? You seem to be on another planet!" he says, smiling.

"I was just thinking about how hard this year has been… I've never imagined that…" I tell him, being totally honest, even if he already knows all of what happened.

"Yeah, I get it man. But, its behind you now… You and Gabby are back together, you're living together, and well you're engaged…" he tries to remind me all the positive elements of the last few months.

"Yeah, sure, but…" I tell him, before interrupting myself, not really wanting to talk about my feelings right now.

"But what, Matt? What's wrong with both of you? You love each other, you live together and soon you'll be husband and wife, what do you need more?" he asks me, surprised by my behavior.

"I don't know… I don't really know, it's just… it feels so different since we're back together… Sure we're back together and it's amazing, but the passion is gone… We're happy, we're talking more about everything and anything but it's not like before…" I say, truthfully.

"What do you mean by the passion is gone? Don't tell me you're not intimate, I remember you I'm here to hear that!" he laughs.

"Of course we are, but I think we need to take the next step in our relationship! We're together for almost two years; we know each other for almost seven years…" I start to speak before being interrupted by Severide.

"And you both love each other since the first day!" he says, proud of himself.

"True enough!" I simply admit, smiling.

"You know, I'm not the best person to give relationship advices but I will tell you what I'm thinking… I think you're both afraid! Gabby is afraid to hurt you again and to lose you because of work; and you're afraid because you're worried she will walk out again when things get tough… You just need to take a step in the right direction, and trust each other. Gabby's candidacy is over; she'll go to another firehouse soon, so maybe it's time for both of you to start your life together… I think the two of you need a moment alone, just the two of you because it's been a long time…" he tells me.

"What do you suggest Dr. Severide?" I ask him, smiling.

"You're on holidays soon, take the opportunity and go somewhere, far from everything. Just the two of you…" he answers and I nod, smiling. "Even better, surprise her!" he continues.

"I think it's a great idea, I will take a look to paradisiac and tropical destinations!" I tell him, smiling. "I need to prove her she's the one and that I want to marry her as soon as possible…" I say.

Severide gets out of the room and before closing the door murmurs "And you know, wedding on paradisiac islands is memorable… I'm just saying!" he says, innocently.

* * *

 _Later that day – The apartment_

 **GABBY'S POV**

We both come home from shift exhausted and we can't wait to sleep.

"I can't wait for the holidays!" I say while Matt's opening our apartment door.

"Tell me about it!" he tells me, letting me entering the apartment first. I kiss him on the cheek while I pass beside him.

"Speaking of holidays, do you have some ideas in mind? We still haven't booked anything, and I don't feel like staying in Chicago during a whole month…" I tell him, honestly, thinking we really need to take some time for ourselves.

"I will take a look to the destinations while you're taking your shower, babe!" he says, before kissing me on the lips.

"Sounds like a great plan!" I tell him before kissing him again and going to take a shower.

 **MATT'S POV**

I take my laptop and sit with it on the couch. I have some ideas on my mind, but especially one: The French Polynesia. I have always dreamed to go there and I think it's the perfect place to spend some quality time for a couple and even more.

I look at many websites about the different islands and atolls of the archipelago: from Tahiti to Bora Bora, Huahine, Marutea and many other romantic places… But my eyes are drawn to a special announce: "Honeymoons in Bora Bora". I'm aware that we're still not married, but the website only gives a list of the best hotels on the Pearl of the Pacific, the hotels which are advised to the newlyweds to have a romantic stay and the services which are adapted.

I review the various hotels and fall on a dream hotel, the "Méridien Bora Bora 5*****". It looks really wonderful. I read the various proposed services: bungalow on piles or luxury villas with swimming pool on the beach, the bars and the restaurants, the SPA which proposes you "a moment of sensuality and relaxation for two" in an outside cabin to take advantage of the panorama of the lagoon... I'm totally transported from what I'm seeing so I don't hear Gabby comes into the lounge.

When she approaches me, she asks me if I have found something interesting.

"No, not really… I will continue my researches later!" I tell her, closing my laptop. I take her by the hand and lead her to our bedroom. "Ready to get some sleep?" I ask her when I see her yawning and she just nods with her puppy eyes I love so much. "I'm going to take my shower and I'll be there within no time!" I tell her, when she crawl into bed.

When I'm out of the bathroom, I see that Gabby is already sleeping deeply and I can't wait to continue my "investigations" about our future holidays. I go discreetly to the lounge and look again on the website. Several excursions are possible and organized by the hotel: cruise in catamaran at sunset or still safaris. However my eyes are attracted by the part " _Ceremonies_ " and the long list which follows.

* * *

 _One week later – The firehouse_

 **GABBY'S POV**

I'm cooking lunch while everyone is sitting and chatting in the common room. Everyone is talking about what they're going to do during their holidays, and I'm here, not knowing what we're going to do.

"So, Dawson, what is the program of the holidays for you and our dear Lieutenant?" Hermann asks.

"That's a great question, Hermann!" I answer loudly, so Matt can hear me. He turns himself to me and look at me.

"So, Lieutenant, you're not taking your fiancée somewhere? You're staying here all month?" Hermann asks, visibly surprised.

"I don't think it's your business Hermann!" Matt answers.

"But it's mine, I guess…" I add, but nobody can hear me. I look at Matt, who's already back reading his book and I feel sad. Sad because we haven't talked about holidays, he said to me he will take a look but we don't have nothing yet.

I serve lunch and go to sit next to Matt. "It's delicious, babe, like always!" he says to me, but I don't answer, and I don't have the heart to smile to him. "What's wrong?" he asks me with a worried look.

"We're really not doing anything, or going anywhere during the holidays? After the year we have been through, we are just going to stay here to look straight in the other eyes all day long?" I ask him with a sad face. "You have promised me you'll take a look a week ago, and you haven't talked to me about anything yet… If you don't want to look for something, I can do it… But I really need to escape from there, even just for a few days!" I tell him, sincerely.

He doesn't answer anything, but I see Severide smiling on the other side of the table.

"What?" I ask him with big eyes.

"Nothing, nothing…" he simply answers with his arms up in defense.

"And you, you don't answer anything?" I ask Matt, who is still really silent.

"Don't worry, I'm on it!" he simply answers, turning his attention back to his book again. I feel the anger builds on me; I get up from the table and go out of the room as a fury. I feel all the eyes on me, but Matt did not even make the effort to hold me.

 **MATT'S POV**

I watch Gabby leaves the room, but I don't even feel bad. My surprise is worth it.

"Maybe you should go talk to her?" Hermann asks me.

"No, she'll be fine… Don't worry!" I tell him.

"You don't care or what?" he asks again, visibly annoyed by my behavior.

"Once again, it's not your business Hermann!" I say, before closing my book and leaving for my office. When I leave the common room, I hear Severide explains to Hermann I have some surprise planned and that I can't tell anything to anyone yet.

When I enter my office, I see Gabby sitting on my bed with red and teary eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" she starts yelling at me. "Why don't you want to go on holidays with me? Are you not happy with me anymore?" she asks with a trembling voice.

"Hey, hey… Gabby, calm down… Look at me…" I tell her, squatting in front of her and putting my hands on her knees to calm her. "Hey, look at me!" I say, putting her hands in mine. "Of course I want to go on holidays with you, and trust me, I am the happiest man in the world to have you in my life and I can't wait to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you… But you need to trust me when I say I'm on it… I don't want to tell you a lot, but something is booked and we're leaving next Saturday. I won't answer any more questions, but I can promise you, those holidays are going to be memorable!" I announce her before kissing her hands. "So now, dry your tears and come here!" I tell here, getting up and opening my arms for her to come against my chest.

She gets up, gives me a passionate kiss and hugs me tightly.

"I'm sorry!" she murmurs in the crook of my neck.

"Don't be, baby… You'll love our holidays, I can promise you that…" I tell her, kissing her forehead and rubbing her back.

* * *

Author's note: Well, I guess, it will be more than a one shot… I didn't plan to detail the organization of Matt's surprise so much, but I suppose I was a little inspired! So tell me if you like the start of this new story and don't forget to review if you want the continuation really soon!

I'm sorry for the language, it's been a long time since I write in English, so please, be indulgent.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Hello everyone! Thanks for the warm welcome to this new story here or on twitter! (By the way I have a new account; you can follow me Gaellicious)! I'm glad you like this new story; I don't think it'll be a long one, maybe a few chapters only during summer time!

If you have some requests about stories you'd like to read, feel free to tell me on the reviews or by private messages, and I'll be happy to try!

Thanks for the reviews; it's always a good motivation! Here's the second chapter and direction Tahiti!

I apologize for some grammatical errors or conjugations, I do my best.

Have a good read! Hope you'll like this chapter!

Gaëlle

* * *

 _One week later_

 **GABBY'S POV**

"Matt, please give me some indication or something! I don't know what to take in my suitcase!" I beg him to tell me something about our upcoming holidays. I don't like surprises, I need to know, I need to be the one who organizes and it's killing me to not know ANYTHING!

"Babe, relax! I swear, just some bikinis and sheer little dresses are all you need!" Matt answers me, putting his hands on my shoulder forcing me to sit on the bed. Then, he puts a sweet kiss on my lips and continues: "You need to calm down; I promise you it will be the best holidays of your life!"

"But, I don't understand why you don't tell me where we're going… It's not a state secret!" I'm pouting.

"Because, I want to surprise my girl and also, you need to learn how to not control everything… You trust me?" he asks me, sitting next to me on the edge of the bed and taking my hand in his.

"Of course, I trust you…" I say, with a little smile.

"Well, you reassure me! After a two year relationship, I would have been disappointed!" he teases me, and I give him a little pat on the chest. "Now, more seriously, if you trust me, I can assure you, you won't be disappointed and you'll never want to come back home!" he says, caressing my cheek and while I give him a big and loving smile, he approaches his lips to mine.

Our kisses are quickly transformed into a make out session with more languishing and sensual kisses. He pushes me against the sheets, and positions himself on top of me, his hands on my hips. He starts to attack the spot on my neck in a way he only knows. I moan against his chest and before we go any further, I tell him: "Matt, we can't, we're leaving tomorrow and we still have a lot to prepare!" I quickly come to my senses and go to my wardrobe to finish the suitcases.

Matt fells the head first on the bed and, he groans against the sheets, visibly frustrated: "God, you're killing me!"

"Well, like you're killing me not telling me our holiday destination!" I answer, smiling, giving a quick tap on his butt. "Come on lover boy, your luggages aren't going to bind themselves!" I tell him, leaving for the bathroom.

* * *

 _The next morning_

 **MATT'S POV**

It's 5 in the morning and I'm so excited. My surprise begins this morning. I quietly get ready, letting Gabby sleep a little more, so avoiding any indiscreet questions. I reserve a taxi for the airport; prepare Gabby's iPod with her favorite music and a mask-eye. Knowing the character, she's going to watch for the slightest information, but that will not take place like that! At least, I will try my best. She will discover our final destination only once seated on our second plane.

Once ready, I come to her side of the best and take a seat. I caress her hair, trying to wake her slowly. "Baby, you need to wake up… We need to be at the airport in less than two hours…"

"I'm not a morning person, Matt…" she groans, sleepy.

"Come on, sleepyhead! Holidays are not waiting!" I tell her before giving her a kiss. When I see she's not moving, I start attacking her with some kisses and tickles. She's begging me to stop with a laugh.

"Fine, fine! I'm going to get ready! Can I, at least, know how many hours of flight we have?" she asks, trying to trap me.

"It's a long-haul flight with a stopover; it's all I can say to you! So, make yourself comfortable!" I tell her, making my way to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast.

"God, you're so good keeping a secret!" she says, getting herself ready and I turn myself to her giving her my biggest smile.

* * *

 _Chicago O'Hare Airport_

 **GABBY'S POV**

We arrive at Chicago International Airport around 7am, and I'm looking everywhere, excited to leave the city for a while. I don't even know for how long we'll be on holidays, but just the fact of leaving Chicago after this hard year and just take some time for the two of us will be simply amazing. I try to figure where we are going to, but I don't have a lot of information.

"What are you thinking off baby?" Matt asks, squeezing my thigh.

"I was wondering where we are going, but I don't really have any idea… A long-haul flight could take us at many places like Europe, Pacific… I really don't know! But I will figure it soon, we arrive at the airport!" I say, excited, as the cab driver parked in front of the International Terminal.

"Oh no, young lady, you're not going to get away with it so easily!" he says, proud of himself as I'm watching him get out of his backpack a mask-eye and my iPod with an audio headset.

"Are you serious?!" I almost yell in the cab.

"Oh my god, if you could see your face!" he laughs at me. "And yes, I'm more than serious! It's a surprise, so… You'll know where we're going when we will be on our second plane, I promise!" he tells me, putting the audio headset on my ears and the mask-eye on my face. He puts the music on with a high volume and tries to test my audition and my vision, but I don't see or hear anything. I say to myself he's really good organizing surprises and even if I'm mad not knowing anything, I feel lucky to have someone working so hard to surprise me. So, for the first time in a week, I let myself go not searching anymore where he's taking me and I just enjoy the fact that I'm going to a surprise place.

 **MATT'S POV**

I put our suitcases on a transport carriage and take Gabby's hand on mine to guide her through the terminal and get to the check-in. I take a look at the flights table of the morning and I see our Virgin America Flight to Los Angeles, which is planned to take off at 9.15am.

"Matt, where are we? What are you doing?" Gabby asks me, as she feels me look through her purse.

"We're at the check-in, babe. I'm looking for your passport…" I explain to her.

We quickly check ourselves, get through security control and soon we are waiting at the boarding gate. We sit next to each other, our fingers interlaced. I feel Gabby more relaxed and I'm surprised she doesn't ask any question anymore. She's moving her head at the sound of the music, and I smile. How lucky I'm to have this girl in my life.

We board the plane soon, and the 4 hours flight pass really quickly, Gabby's sleeping on my shoulder, still listening to the music. I have taken off the mask-eye on her face. We arrive at Los Angeles International Airport at 11:35am, and we have almost 5 hours before our second flight.

I make a sign to Gabby to tell her that she can remove her earphones.

"Where are we?" she asks me.

"We are at LAX, we have a stopover of 4-5 hours in front of us… I was thinking maybe we could grab something to eat, are you in?" I ask her, before kissing her on the forehead.

"Of course! You're not afraid I could see where we are going?" she teases me.

"We're in one of the most important airports in the world, so no… There are so many destinations; you'll tear your hair!" I smile to her.

A few hours later, it's time to get on our second plane. It's 4.30pm, and we have an 8 hour flight in front of you to reach our final destination. We take an Air Tahiti Nui plane and once we have taken off, I let Gabby remove her mask and earphones; it's time for the big reveal.

 **GABBY'S POV**

I open my eyes and see the interior of the plane, and I discover a wonderful decoration.

The decoration is white, grey and turquoise blue.

Flowers are present on supports-heads.

Green pillows with leaves of palm trees for motives are in our seats.

In front of me, a Tiare flower with a heady perfume and a note "Welcome in the Poerava Business Class". Seats are spacious and luxurious, and are organized by pair, the ideal for the couples. Also, we have a personal touch-sensitive screen.

Seeing me with big eyes, Matt turns his attention to me and asks me: "So, do you have an idea?"

"It looks like we're going to the Pacific Ocean, and oh my god, in Polynesia?" I ask him, really amazed, with brilliant eyes.

"Yes, baby, French Polynesia for ten days!" he announces me, with a big smile, visibly proud of himself.

"Oh my god, you're amazing! It's fantastic!" I cry from happiness, and I throw myself into his arms before kissing him fervently. I break our kiss, and I say: "You're truly the best, you know that? This is literally AMAZING! What a great surprise, I'm so lucky to have you in my life and have someone who's capable to organize some memorable and unforgettable holidays!"

"And you haven't seen anything yet!" he teases me, his lips against mine.

A hostess interrupt us and proposes us: "Lady, Sir, welcome to the Poerava Business Class. May I propose you a glass of this rare wine from Tahiti which vineyards are cultivated on the famous atoll of Rangiroa?"

"With pleasure!" I answer her; Matt's nodding next to me.

We drink this delicious wine before eating a Polynesian meal, and we enjoy the rest of the flight to hug each other and enjoy each other presence watching movies.

* * *

 _International Airport Tahiti Fa'a'a_

We arrive at Papeete at 9.50pm local hours, and I'm amazed by the warm welcoming Polynesians people give us. They welcome us with garlands of nice-smelling flowers. The tradition is immortalized in the Terminal by the "mama" of Fare Hei.

"The trip isn't over yet, Lady!" Matt announces me as he watches me going to the exit.

"What? Seriously?" I ask, surprised.

"Yes, we have another flight to take… We're going to Bora Bora in a five star hotel!" he announces me.

"Wow, more surprises! I'm so spoiled!" I say, all smiles, hugging him.

"It's a one hour flight, so let's go girl!" he takes my hand and guides me towards the terminal. Then, we board a little plane and during the flight we see magnificent landscapes, the turquoise water, the islands…

We arrive at Bora Bora by night. We wait for our luggage in a small and charming airport, and from surprise to surprise, a driver waits for us at the exit with a panel "Mister Casey and Miss Dawson".

We go to him and he welcomes us very charmingly: "Welcome to Bora-Bora, I am Teihura and I am a driver for the "The Meridian hotel". Allow me to take your luggage and follow me, please".

Teihura drives us towards the Marina, the hotel being accessible only by boat.

* * *

 _The Meridian Bora Bora Resort_

When we arrive on the pontoon of the hotel, I'm amazed by what I'm seeing. Put on a magnificent island lost in turquoise blue waters of the most beautiful lagoon of the world, "The Meridian Bora Bora" dominates of its contemporary and elegant architecture an incomparable panorama of luxuriant vegetation, with on linen bottom, the famous and impressive mount Otemanu.

We are welcomed by a hostess in traditional attire, with long and magnificent Tahitian hair. She offers us one new garland of fresh tiaré flowers and invites us to follow through the hotel complex on a small car.

"You've booked a private villa on the beach. This is yours for the next ten days!" she tells us, opening the door of the luxurious place. "We were eager to propose you a romantic decoration inspired by the Polynesian traditions to create a tropical and intimate atmosphere. Your villa beach is endowed with a separate room, with a vast lounge, with a wooden bathroom and black stones, of a magnificent terrace and a private panoramic swimming pool." She explains us while she makes us visit the place.

The terrace is lightened by lanterns and fireflies, what gives to the frame an even more romantic atmosphere. The lounge decoration is modern with local wood. The pool is wonderful and giving onto the beach of the private lagoon, just a step from the center of protection of the marine tortoises of the hotel. This place is simply magical.

"Your luggage arrives. I let you settle down. You will find in your room a present for your arrival. I wait you in the reception tomorrow to take you to have breakfast for feet in the water in the buffet of "Te Ava" Restaurant and make you discover the various services proposed within our resort. By the way, my name is Ahu-Lani and I'm glad to be your personal hostess during all your stay, you can ask me anything. Have a good night, see you tomorrow!" she tells us, leaving the both of us in our villa.

We are in the terrace, surrounded by beautiful lights and listening to the sound of the lagoon. I turn my attention to Matt, put my arms around his neck and give him a sweet kiss.

"I feel like I'm in honeymoon!" I tell him between two kisses…

"You have no idea…" he answers me with a big smile, and I don't understand what's supposed to mean, but I don't care. Right now, I'm in a paradise place, in the arms of the man I love and that's all matter.

* * *

Author's note: I don't know, maybe I have too much detailed their journey and their arrival, but I find that it is important. I hope that it will have pleased you; I have already begun to write the following chapter! Don't forget to review! Love !


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Hello everyone! Thanks to those who have reviewed the precedent chapter; it's always a good motivation to see that some people like your story! Here's the third chapter and I hope you're ready to see the second surprise starting to be plan I'm sure you'll like it!

If you have some requests about stories you'd like to read, feel free to tell me on the reviews or by private messages, and I'll be happy to try!

I apologize for some grammatical errors or conjugations, I do my best.

Have a good read! Hope you'll like this chapter!

Gaëlle

* * *

 **GABBY'S POV**

Here, in the arms of the man I love, in a paradise place, I just feel like the happiest girl in the world. We are both lengthened on a deckchair by the pool, my back against Matt's chest. His hands are interlaced with mine on my stomach. We're taking advantage of the peace and the magic of the present moment in each other's arms, in a romantic atmosphere. Watching our amazing private pool, an idea comes to my mind. I turn around in Matt's arms to face him and I kiss him, slowly at first, then fervently. I seductively caress his chest, his cheeks and I approach his lips slowly. In an attractive voice, and between sweet kisses, I announce my idea to him.

"So…" I simply start speaking.

"So what, baby?" he asks me, curious.

"Are you tired?" I ask him with a little smile.

"Depends on what you have on your mind!" he teases me.

"Well… You… Me… Private Pool… Midnight Bath… Swimwear…" I tell him, between kisses.

"Or not!" he immediately replies, laughing, caressing my back and putting me closer to him.

"Wow, sexy Lieutenant Casey has an idea on mind!" I say, smiling and looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Awww don't do your innocent, you're the same in mind! And you're so damn hot, I can't stop thinking about doing those kind of things with you, you know!" he answers, before starting to lift my T-Shirt, and quickly unfasten my bra. My hands quickly find the belt of his jean, and in no time we have undressed each other and we're standing near the pool, bare chest against bare chest, caressing each other in every part of our bodies. We quickly enter the pool and made love, passionately, for a long time. It's like the first time, full of love, full of passion and admiration for each other. We continue our night of love in the intimacy of our bedroom with the view on the lagoon until the early hours. It's been a long time since we've spent a full night of love like this, since we're not leaving alone, and I have to admit it feels really amazing. It's like the first time, we can't stop touching each other, we can't stop kissing each other, and we can't stop saying each other sweet and kind words.

We slowly fell asleep, my head on Matt's chest, my arm around his waist.

* * *

I woke up only a few hours later by the light of the sunrise, the sound of the wind on the palm trees, by the sound of the little waves on our private beach. I slowly raise the head and sit on the edge of the bed, the light sheet rolled up around my body. The landscape which offers itself to us since our villa is just magic. While I observe the sunrise into the most beautiful lagoon of the world, I feel some sweet lips against my shoulders and my neck.

"Sorry if I wake you up…" I say softly, putting Matt's arms around my body.

"You don't baby, and I'm so glad to enjoy the sunrise with my beautiful fiancée, in our bed, after a magical night…" he says, smiling against my neck.

"I can't agree more, babe. We're here for a few hours only, and it's just so amazing Matt. I'm really a lucky girl; I don't know I will be able to thank you enough for this…" I say, turning my head to him and kissing him on the lips.

"Oh you don't have to thanks me, Gabs…" he starts talking, before smiling. "Well, if you really want to thanks me, I could really enjoy many nights like this one…" he teases me.

"You'll see lover boy!" I tease him back, pushing him on the bed again for another make out session.

 **MATT'S POV**

It's 10am when we finally get up from bed and getting dressed to meet Ahu-Lani at the reception of the resort.

"Ia ora na!" Ahu-Lani salutes us when she sees us walking towards her. "Have you slept well?" she asks us.

We look at each other with a big collusive smile, and we nod. She looks at us with a small smile before taking us to the Breakfast Buffet at the Te Ava Restaurant. It's located poolside, with an exotic decoration. The beach restaurant is reminiscent of a traditional Tahitian village with a perfect romantic ambiance. Ahu-Lani installs us at a little table and wishes us a good appetite.

"Wow, I would never have considered having a breakfast in an exotic place and feel the sand over my feet…" Gabby says, amazed by the location.

I take her hands in mine and tell her: "I'm so happy to discover that with you. I can't wait for us to discover more of the atoll, and enjoy all the activities which the hotel has… I think I will go take a look at the reception after breakfast, while you enjoy yourself at the beach…"

"Oh, I will come with you. We're here together, we do everything together!" she answers me.

"No, babe, please… Go to the beach and get some rest. After our journey and our night, you must be tired!" I say, and she nods.

"Yes, I won't lie, I'm a little tired!" she smiles.

We finish our breakfast, Gabby leaves for our private villa to take some affairs and go to the beach. Once she's nowhere to be seen, I'm going to the reception and look for Ahu-Lani.

"Mr. Casey, what can I do for you?" Ahu-Lani asks me, always so polite.

"Can we talk in a more private place, please?" I ask her, shyly.

"Of course, follow me Mr. Casey!" she tells me, and we're going to an office in the back of the reception.

 **GABBY'S POV**

While I'm getting ready to go to the private beach, I can't help but think about Matt's behavior since last night. I don't know what he tries to hide from me, but he has apparently something in mind. I don't know what he simmers but I know that he does everything so that these dream holidays are the most wonderful possible. I trust him. I convince myself I will not fetch to know anything.

I put my black bikini, take my sunglasses and my suntan oil and go to the private beach where a young Tahitian man welcomes me. He installs me on a deckchair in the feet of the turquoise blue water of the lagoon. He settles the parasol and unfolds my towel before positions it on the sun lounger.

"May I offer you a fresh pineapple juice to start the day well?" he asks me, while I'm sitting on the deckchair.

"With pleasure, thank you!" I tell him, smiling.

I quickly undo my beach dress and advance on the transparent water. The sand is white, the water is hot. I settle down at the edge of the lagoon, the water until my waist. The waiter brings me my glass in the water. I'm really going to become used to this place.

 **MATT'S POV**

"So, what can I do for you Mr. Casey?" Ahu-Lani asks me again.

"Please, call me Matt!" I tell her, and she nods. "Well, when I booked our holidays, I saw on your website that you organize a lot of ceremonies…" I start explain her.

"What kind of ceremonies are you talking about?" she asks me, getting a paper and a formulary from the office.

"Uh… Wedding ceremony…" I tell her.

"Yes, of course. We have numerous formulae, almost thirty, for very different prices. Here's the list." She gives me the list with all the propositions.

"I'd like a simple wedding on the beach, just the two of us…" I say.

"Well, I can propose you our typical wedding ceremony "Otemanu". The ceremony takes place on the beach of the hotel in front of the mount Otemanu. It's a traditional ceremony with a Polynesian priest with an amazing view and a magnificent frame. It's in his presence that you will be united in a sublime landscape." She explains me, showing me the pictures.

"Does the price includes other things than the ceremony?" I ask, wanting to know more.

"Of course, Matt. The price includes the wedding ceremony for about 30 minutes. It also includes the marriage certificate, the presence of the priest, and your preparation with pareos, sea-shell necklace and bouquet. During the ceremony, traditional musicians and dancers are going to be present. We also plan the transfer of the bridegrooms in dugout of the hotel up to the place of ceremony, and a beautiful rain of flowers at the end of the ceremony. After the ceremony, you're going to enjoy a deprived cruise of 1:30 hours on the lagoon of Bora Bora with sparkling wine and canapés and a romantic dinner on the pier at Paradise Cove. And of course, we offer you a CD with 100 photos of the whole day." She details me the whole ceremony, always showing me pictures of precedent weddings and it just feels magical.

"Will you be able to plan this whole ceremony before we left in ten days?" I ask her, nervous.

"Matt, don't worry we're totally used to it. When would you like the ceremony take place?" she asks me.

"I'd like to plan it this Friday if it's possible… Like that we'll have to enjoy the rest of our days here like our honeymoon…" I say with red cheeks.

"I totally understand, I'm working on it. I'll make this day perfect for the both of you. A day you'll remember your whole life, I promise you." She tells me, smiling and giving me a quick hug. "I inform you as soon as possible, but, please note, that on Friday you will be a married man." she says, leaving me at the reception.

* * *

I'm going to the villa, more excited than ever, to put my swim wear and I join Gabby at the beach. I find her lengthened in the turquoise blue and transparent water, a glass in the hand, taking the sun. She looks so peaceful and beautiful. I look forward to being this Friday so that she will finally become my wife.

'Hey babe, its look like you're totally enjoying your time…" I say, sitting next to her on the water.

"Oh you've no idea!" she says, smiling and putting a sweet kiss on my lips. "It's amazing to be in such a luxurious place, everyone is so caring, and it's really appreciated!" she continues. "So, do you find some great activities to do?" she finally asks me.

I try to look as natural as possible, and I answer her: "Yeah, there are a lot of activities as the snorkeling, the kayak, the dugout, the ping-pong, the badminton and the volleyball. You can also dive, make of the jet-ski or still the water-skiing. And something you would adore, we can swim in the lagoon in the middle of fishes and tortoises. There are also excursions to see the sharks and the lines, and admire the sunset on the lagoon… There is a lot to do! We need to try everything if we can!" I explain her.

"Wow, it sounds so awesome! I can't wait to try all the water activities!" she says, excited.

"We will, baby, I promise! But first, come on; let's go for a swim in this beautiful water…" I tell her, helping her stand up and we advance hands in hands in the water.

* * *

 _Five days later_

 **GABBY'S POV**

Yesterday, we have spent an amazing day. We did a guided cruise in dugout "Vaimere" from 10:00 am till 3:30 pm. The program was perfect: sunbathing, soft breeze and splendid panorama. We come back to the hotel and we watch the sunset during a romantic dinner at the restaurant. Once in the villa, we have still let our passion express itself and we spent several hours the one against the other one, to kiss each other and to make love.

Today it's Friday. I woke up like every morning to the light of the sunrise; I can't get enough of this view. I turn myself on the bed to hug Matt, but I find his side of the bed empty. Well, not totally empty. I find a handwriting note, a Polynesian flowers necklace. I'm surprised by the note:

" _Meet me at the dugout pontoon at 10am… This day will be magic. I love you, forever and always. Matt."_

* * *

Author's note: I'm not really sure about this chapter; I hope you appreciated it still. Tell me what you think in the reviews. Love, G.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hello readers! I'm so sorry to end this "summer story" in February but it'll put a little sun in your hearts. I'm thankful for the reviews on the other chapters even if the last ones are from August.

So here we are with the chapter you probably all wait for. To remember you: Gabby and Matt are on holidays in Bora Bora and Matt is planning a secret wedding on this paradise island for his girl.

Hope you'll love this final chapter featuring the wedding.

If you have some requests about stories you'd like to read, feel free to tell me on the reviews or by DM or in Twitter, and I'll be happy to start a new story for you.

I apologize for some grammatical errors or conjugations; once again, I do my best. It's not always easy when English isn't your maternal language.

Have a good read!

Gaëlle

* * *

 **GABBY'S POV**

Today it's Friday. I woke up like every morning to the light of the sunrise. I can't get enough of this view. I turn myself on the bed to hug Matt, but I find his side of the bed empty. Well, not totally empty. I find a handwritten note and a Polynesian flower necklace. I'm surprised by the note:

 _"Meet me at the dugout pontoon at 10am… This day will be magic. I love you, forever and always. Matt."_

I wonder what Matt is planning right now. It's our last weekend in the island before going back to Chicago and we told each other we're going to take it easy and just enjoy the hotel complex to be perfectly rested and relaxed to be back in our routine life. I don't understand what it means, a dugout at 10am? I'm completely lost. I look at the hour, it's barely 8am so I have some time in front of me and I decide to take a relaxed bath perfumed with traditional Monoï in the bathroom of our private villa which the big plate glass window gives onto the lagoon. In this magical place and my foam full bath, I disconnect and think again about all these good moments spent at the other end of the world with the man I love.

I don't see the time past until somebody rings. I complain to be forced to go out of this moment of relaxation and pleasure in record time. I quickly put a bathrobe and go to the front door. I'm surprised when I open. In front of me is Ahu-Lani holding in one hand some clothes packed carefully with white covers and in the other one a pad full of notes.

"Good morning Gabby!" she tells me. "Hope I'm not disturbing you." she continues making her entry into the villa.

"Uh… Well, I was taking a bath…" I say following her. "I'm… Uh… I'm sorry, but I'm confused. What are you doing here?" I ask her.

"I don't think I'm the one who should tell you what's happening today…" she answers me with a big smile.

"I'm so lost…" I murmur to myself.

She goes towards the lounge and put the white covers on the sofa, before turning her attention to me: "Here are some things for you. I hope you'll like them and find your happiness. I'll let you get ready and I guess I'll see you later!" Ahu-Lani says before leaving the villa really quickly.

"Hey Hey… What's going on? TELL ME!" I shout, but it's too late, she's already outside.

I approach the sofa, and carefully caress the white covers which are in silk. It's really soft. My curiosity takes the best of me, and I decide to open the three covers and I'm surprised by what I'm seeing.

 **MATT'S POV**

I've left our villa really early in the morning to be sure my surprise would be perfect. Ahu-Lani has given me the keys of a bungalow to get myself ready and she assured me she's doing everything she can to make sure Gabby will be ready in time and to be sure this day will be perfect.

I've taken a long relaxing shower before eating my breakfast in the bungalow terrace overlooking the lagoon. I watch the landscape all around me: the blue and transparent water, the fishes, the mountains… It's such a magnificent place to get married.

I heard a knock on the door. It's Ahu-Lani.

"Sorry to bother you, I just wanted to let you know I've given the dresses to Gabby. You don't have anything more to do than to prepare yourself." she tells me giving me my suit. "I'll wait for you at the pontoon at 10am as agreed. See you later!"

"Thank you for everything!" I say when she starts leaving.

"You're more than welcome!" she tells me.

Even if we are on a paradisiac island and about to have a traditional marriage, and despite all that was included in the wedding package I've chosen, I still wanted to wear the bridegroom's traditional outfits. Gabby has the choice between several white traditional dresses, and personally, I've decided to wear a simple beige suit with a white shirt. Obviously, there are no ties or shoes, it's also necessary to become soaked with the local style.

I put the shirt and decide to not buttoning it at its fullest to be more casual and comfortable, and then the suit. I just need to take care of my blonde hair and I'm perfectly ready to say _yes_ to the woman of my life.

 _ **I take a deep breath and with a large smile I leave the bungalow towards the dugout pontoon where I'm going to meet my wife to be.**_

 **GABBY'S POV**

I'm amazed and speechless by what I'm seeing.

I have understood this day was going to be full of surprises, but I've never expected that, not even for a minute. I didn't know my man could be so sneaky, planning all of this behind my back, and most of it, being able to keep the secret.

In front of me, there are three wedding dresses. They are all white, but very differents.

The first one is an ultra-simple strapless gown without lace or any embellishments, but with a very simple and discreet veil. It looks perfect for a wedding in a beach to feel free and relaxed.

The second one is a bohemian dress style in muslin and satin. The top of the dress is made with attractive lace with the back naked. It's arched at waist level by a light lace veil which forms a knot in the back. There's no veil for my hair, but flowers of the island to put on.

The last one is a lace and silk crepe short dress with small sleeves. The back is cleared and the skirt is swelling, closed by a knot.

The three dresses are just beautiful, but my heart hesitates between both last ones. After minutes of hesitation, I finally chose the bohemian dress. It's so soft and well detailed. I put the dress on me and it fits me perfectly. I can't imagine Matt had chosen those three dresses, he knows me so well. I decide to put a soft and natural make up and to let my hair natural with the curls falling on my shoulders and I choose a headband of Polynesian flowers which I position in the top of my head. I look at myself in the mirror, I'm glowing. I feel so happy right now about to marry the man of my dream.

 _ **I take a last look, take a deep breath and make my way towards the dugout pontoon where we're supposed to meet in a few minutes.**_

* * *

 **MATT'S POV**

I'm in the pontoon waiting impatiently for Gabby. I can't wait to see which dress she has chosen. The dugout is here, decorated with white flowers. I turn my attention from the dugout to see this perfect girl coming to me in a beautiful bohemian dress with flowers in her hair. She looks stunning.

She approaches me shyly and blushing, it's really cute.

"Wow, you look gorgeous! You're so beautiful! This dress is the perfect one for you!" I tell her taking her hand in mine and closing the distance between us.

"And you, you're so crazy!" she says, laughing.

"Yeah, crazy about you, lady!" I tease her before kissing her tenderly on the lips.

"And also you look awesome in this suit!" she murmurs against my lips. "I can't believe you've planned it behind my back, you're an exceptional human being!" she continues before kissing me again.

"If I'm exceptional, I don't even know how to qualify you" I laugh. "So, are you ready to do this?" I ask her, letting her see the dugout.

"Are you kidding me? I'm ready for years already!" she almost yells from excitation. "Let's do this!" she tells me, before I held her hand and help her sit in the dugout.

"It looks so romantic and beautiful…" she tells me with brilliant eyes, and I take her hand in mine without saying any other words. The beauty of the moment is speaking for itself.

We peacefully cross the lagoon towards the place of the ceremony. The atmosphere is light and romantic.

A few minutes later we arrive on the beach of the hotel in front of the mount Otemanu. There is a path of Polynesian flowers and white candles on the sand leading us towards the place of the ceremony. We walk hand in hand at the sound of Polynesian traditional music and without saying a word we observe the magic of the moment. The place is romantic, the landscape is magnificent.

In front of us, there's a Polynesian priest waiting for us surrounded by traditional dancers and musicians with ukulele, and under an arch of flowers, with for only backdrop the crystalline waters of the lagoon. Ahu-Lani is there looking discreetly at the ceremony she has organized in a few laps of time.

We position ourselves in front of the master of ceremony who begins by blessing us with water of coconut and to attribute to each of us a Polynesian name. With the help of Ahu-Lani, we were able to mix the Polynesian traditions and the American ones. It was important for me that we can also exchange our vows and wedding rings. Then, the priest turns to me and gives me the parole. I take both of Gabby's hands in mines and look at her straight in the eyes. I've waited for this moment and I'll make it memorable.

"Gabby, I can't even imagine how long it takes for us to realize we were made for each other… It's crazy, but the most important thing is that today we are here, together, ready to take a step forwards in our future together. You're the one, my one. I love you and I promise you to love you without condition for the rest of our days, to honor you each and every day, to laugh with you when you're happy, to support you when you're sad, to guide you when you ask for direction, to challenge you to be a better person and allow you to do the same for me, to be your biggest fan and your ever present listening audience. I promise you to make you my number one priority in life and to be there for you every single second of our life together. Today I join my life to yours, not merely as your spouse, but as your best friend and soul mate." I finish my vows with tears in my eyes looking at a very emotional but smiling Gabby.

The priest thanks me with a nod and turns his attention towards Gabby.

"Well… Uh… I'm confused, I haven't prepared anything…" she says, embarrassed.

I caress her hands and tell her discreetly to speak with her heart.

"Matt, the love of my life… You know that? You're the love of my life and I've waited you for so long…" she starts speaking with a voice full of emotions. "Today, I take you as you are, the man I fell in love with so many years ago, and now you give me the honor of being able to call you my husband in a surprise wedding… In that honour, I promise to always be there for you, to love you and make you smile… To comfort and protect you in the best way I can, to be faithful to you as long as we both shall live…" she says to me smiling and crying in the same time. She takes a deep breath and continues: "And… I promise that… Uh… I promise that no matter what lies in our path, it'll be OUR path that we take together… hand in hand… I love you so much Matt, I cannot wait to start the next part of our journey together!" and she squeezes my hands tightly as I look at her with a look full of love and admiration.

The priest gives me Gabby's wedding ring. "With this ring I thee wed" I say putting the ring on her finger where she had already put her engagement ring.

He then gives mine to Gabby, and looking me in the eyes, she says the same thing back: "With this ring I thee wed". She crosses the ring on my finger and gives me her biggest smile.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife Mr. and Mrs. Casey. You can kiss the bride!" the master of ceremony finally says, and under the traditional music and a rain of flowers, I put my hands in Gabby's face and put tenderly my lips in hers. We kiss passionately before she breaks the kiss and murmurs against my lips: "I love you Matthew Casey, thank you for this great surprise!"

"I love you Gabriela Casey!" I tell her back and we laugh at the sound of her new name.

We spend a few more minutes in the place of the ceremony listening to the music and appreciating the traditional dances before Ahu-Lani comes to us.

"Congratulations to the both of you! It was a wonderful wedding. As you start this new journey in life, may you will always grow together and never grow apart!" she wishes us, giving us two glasses of champagne. "Here's your marriage certificate and the traditional one in Tapa… It's more for the symbol. The boat should be there soon for the deprived cruise." she announces us and Gabby looks at me with a really funny face.

"Deprived cruise?" she asks me with big eyes.

"Yes, my love, this day isn't going to end soon…" I answer her before kissing her. "We've a 1:30 deprived cruise on the lagoon and tonight we're having dinner at the Pier at Paradise Cove!" I explain her.

"What I did to deserve all of this?" she asks me amazed.

"Just be you and be there for me!" I answer her before hugging her tightly.

 **GABBY'S POV**

The ceremony was so magical and emotional, I barely touch the ground. Being able to marry your soul mate in such a paradise place is such a great luck and I'll be forever grateful to remember this wedding. I can't wait to tell everything to our friends and families.

One hour later we're still on the private beach for a photo shoot. It's almost 1pm when a deprived boat is waiting for us on the pontoon of the hotel. It's a little wooden boat, decorated with lights and flowers. A white linen tablecloth is installed on the front of the boat, on which more sparkling wine and aperitifs are waiting for us. We take place comfortably in the arms of each other, and I kiss Matt one more time. We've for only company the pilot and the photographer who takes some pictures again before letting us enjoy the moment.

"I can't believe you've planned all of this, it's so perfect!" I tell Matt.

"Would you put doubt on my capacities Mrs. Casey?" he asks me in a teasing tone.

"I think I'll never do that again!" I laugh.

"I'm glad you've enjoyed this surprise wedding as much as I did… To be honest, I was a little nervous organizing everything behind your back because I know how much you love wedding and I didn't want you to be disappointed…" he tells me.

"Are you kidding? This was the PERFECT wedding and THE BEST SURPRISE EVER! I'm so grateful for having such an awesome husband!" I say before kissing him passionately. I definitely can't take my hands off of him.

"I really like the sound of that!" he tells me before kissing me back.

We enjoy the rest of the afternoon on the boat, just the two of us.

* * *

Later that day, we have dinner in another romantic place. A coffee table surrounded with white, green of water and turquoise blue pillows is settled in a pontoon situated in the middle of the lagoon. It's decorated with white sheets, lanterns are put on the ground and a curtain of lights illuminates the table. The waitress needs to take a boat to bring us our dinner, is so enchanting and original.

We enjoy the dinner speaking of our future, and as we wait for the dessert we're surprised to not see one person on the boat but two. We distinguish two figures walking in our direction and what was our surprise to see Kelly and Sylvie, both dressed in traditional attires, carrying a beautiful wedding cake.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" they both yell, excited.

"What…What are you doing here?" Matt asks, visibly as surprised as I am.

"Wait, you didn't know about it?" I ask him with big eyes.

"No, not at all…" he answers with a big but confused smile.

"Well, this is my surprise for you…" Ahu-Lani says coming behind Kelly and Sylvie. "Never underestimate the power of a Polynesian girl!" she tells us before giving us a blink eye and leaves.

* * *

 **A/N:** Here is the end of this story. I let you imagine the rest of the night and the night of the newlyweds. Hope you liked this last chapter; don't forget to tell me what you thought in the reviews. See you soon for new adventures. Love, G.


End file.
